


Fatherly Attention

by ricksbestmorty (ittsbutters)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcoholism, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, PWP, dubcon, dubcon because of alcohol, i'm complete garbage, like my first smut in ever and its incest and so trashy, someone end me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittsbutters/pseuds/ricksbestmorty
Summary: Beth had never felt so empty and alone as when her father left. She felt abandoned, unloved, and generally throw away. However, when he came back into her life, Beth felt the need to be as close as physically possible to her father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time that I have written smut in a really long time. If my details are shitty or something it's because I'm gay af and this is pretty damn straight. I just really wanted to write out something that was really messed up and hurt/comfort type because I'm currently writing a really scientific fanfiction with Evil Morty and I really needed to take a break from heavy worded, details and just smut it up. Constructed feedback is welcome. I'm always down for some advice!

Beth had never felt so empty and alone as when her father left. She felt abandoned, unloved, and generally throw away. 

All of those years, Beth always believed that those thoughts were just for missing her father. Now that he was back, however, Beth couldn't help the burning desire to have Rick as close to her as another human could be. She had never considered the fact that she hadn't had a good time with Jerry because he wasn't her father; the more she thought about it, the more that seemed to be the case.

Despite the feelings deep in her chest, she never expressed them to Rick. After all, what she wanted was almost certainly nothing he would be willing to give. He seemed more invested in using her son for whatever he wanted than to spent any real time with her. 

Beth sat on the couch, watching TV as she tried to ignore the deep-rooted ache at the base of her stomach. Rick had congratulated her on succeeding in getting another veterinary certification, which made her feel so warm and loved. She had already tried many of her own thought up remedies to make the ache go away such as making herself feel good and letting her husband have sex with her. Nothing ever sanctioned that ache. 

In a last stitch effort to push her primal instinct down, she had already drank a whole box of wine. The taste was barely burning down her throat. She wanted to forget reality and the failures and simply focus on the images on the TV. She was sick and this was all she could do to possibly make her feel comfortably buzzed enough to forget. After all, she was smart enough to see her mistakes. She was smart enough to know that she really shouldn't stay with Jerry. However, she wanted to try her best to avoid being like her father and leaving her children behind. She didn't want her kids to hurt like she had. She didn't want her kids to end up sick like she was. 

When Beth heard the rattle of the garage door, her heart suck in a little in her chest as her stomach twisted. She knew who it was before she even looked. Despite this, she turned around from the couch and greeted her father as he walked out into the room, "Hey, dad. How was your day?" 

"I don't wanna talk about it." Rick stated with his tone flat. He plopped down on the couch so he could flip through some interdimensional cable as a means of distracting himself. He didn't even take note that Beth may have been watching something. 

"O-okay. Do you want me to get you a beer?" She asked, hoping she could help him in any way. It would also give her a moment to compose herself. She didn't handle being so close to Rick well, her body causing her to flush and feel compelled to just blurt out her wants. The alcohol she had consumed didn't help with that. 

"Please. You're so great, sweety." He threw the compliment in the air like he always seemed to do with her. He didn't even know what he did to her. 

She felt the words wrack through her body, her whole being craving more of the compliments from her father's gravelly voice. "It's no problem, dad." She said, giving him a smile before walking to the kitchen. She took in a deep breath to try and calm her rushed pulse. She grabbed a beer for him and filled up another wine glass for herself, her hands shaking a little bit. 

When she returned to the living room, she gave him the can before setting her glass onto the wooden table. She let out a small sigh and tried to forget about the tugging in her torso.

"You and Jerry have another fight?" Rick said, his tone reading that he less than cared. Really, the words seemed more like something to fill the air rather than caring. Rick was a relatively social person so sitting in silence when they weren't doing anything was a difficult task. 

"No, not really." She spoke quietly. The most of an argument she and Jerry had had was her insisting he take their ancient station wagon to look for a job. After a long moment, she shifted herself so she was leaning against her father's chest. "I just... I've been worried about you leaving again." She said very quietly, almost regretting that she had moved that close to Rick. She could hear his heart and feel the small heat emanating from his thin frame. 

"I'm not leaving again." Rick stated, taking a long drink from his beer. He honestly was tired of running. He was in his last days and running from the galactic federation was too difficult. Of course, that seemed painfully unfair to Beth that the reason he was home was because of his own reasons. However, she had to know that. Rick generally lived for himself. He wasn't good at being tied down to family or anything. He was too independent to give up freedom for a few relatives. 

"I-I know. It's just anxiety." She mumbled out, looking up at her father's face from his chest. "I don't think I could stay with Jerry if you left... It's probably weird to say but it feels like you're the one keeping this family together." She knew what she had said was painfully true too. She knew that if Rick left her again, she had to do something. She was trying to end the cycle, but she really didn't think she could stay with her idiot husband any longer. The only reason she was doing it now was because she wanted Summer and Morty to have two parents. She didn't want them to have to worry about which parent they were going to be with or anything like that. With Rick there, that seemed possible. If he left, her tolerance would end. 

"I'm just a distraction from you're obviously failing marriage." Rick said with a small shrug and an indecent burp. "Getting married at 18 is never a good plan. Eloping because of teen pregnancy is stupid." Rick had been in and out of her life at that point, but he guessed he wasn't around enough. He still found it baffling that Beth thought marrying that failure was the right answer to keeping Summer. Why not just abort? Or be a single parent? Hell, at that point she was practically a single parent anyway.

Beth frowned a little every though she knew it was true. "I... I was scared. I didn't want to take care of Summer alone..." In all honesty, Beth was very fearful of being left alone. She couldn't live without male attention, which she was certain was an insecurity buried inside of her by her father. Even if that attention was given to her by a man who was a selfish idiot, it was better than no man. 

"Yeah." He said lazily. His eyes never left the TV as he held the beer can and spoke with his daughter. It was plain that he was not emotionally invested in the conversation. 

Beth let out a long slow breath before she started sitting up. She needed to down her glass of wine. She needed an escape as thoughts became too overwhelming again. However, once she got almost eye to eye with her father, she felt the compulsion to move nearer to the man. His slightly pursed chapped lips, the unibrow that somehow complimented his other stressed structures. All of his features were appealing, showing the truth that he once was a very attractive young man. Before she could convince herself that she was making a mistake, she leaned in close to her father. She pressed her soft, plump lips against his rough ones. Somehow that kiss felt like everything and more. It was something she has waited and longed for. She knew it was wrong. She knew her sick attraction to her father was completely sick. That didn't make her any less attracted. 

Rick pulled away with confusion wracked through his features, "What the fuck?" He said, his tone somewhere between completely at a loss and disappointed. While he didn't really mind incest, he hadn't seen this coming. Beth was a levelheaded girl and mostly had been. To think that she initiated something so taboo was foreign and strange. 

Beth blushed deeply. "I-I've wanted... I want to make sure you're close to me..." She mumbled softly. "I-It's okay if you don't want to. Just-just please don't leave again..." She could feel her eyes beginning to burn in the familiar sensation of crying. She hoped that her half drunken kiss hadn't put Rick off to the point that he wanted to leave again. She would never be able to accept that if she was the reason he left. 

Rick studied his daughter up and down. She looked desperate and her expression was almost begging. "I'm not gonna leave again." He said, matching his blue eyes with his daughter's almost matching eyes. While he understood that her familial love was twisted into desperation for romantic love in some sense -- especially since that was how most incestual relationships started -- he had never pegged Beth to be the one to twist it. Morty, maybe. Maybe even Jerry, in some odd sick sense. Never had he thought it would have been Beth, despite his daughter's insecurity. 

Beth gave him a weak smile before moving and kissing him again. She had taken his lack of pushing her away as an okay to do it again. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath through her nose. She could smell the lingering musk of the work Rick did in his lab overlapped with the familiar smell of alcohol. Despite the flips in her abdomen, this felt almost perfect. She had wanted to feel Rick this close to her for a long time. She knew that their exchange of saliva was something that would be sickening to any outsider, but to Beth, it was more intoxicating than the boxes of wine she drank nearly every night. Her brain was feeling dizzy and she could feel her pulse in her chest. For once in almost ten years she felt satisfied with the physical reactions she was having from such a deep romantic interaction. 

"Sweety, I'm never gonna leave." Rick said, running his fingers through her thick blonde hair. He was surprised at how her desperation switched to longing for more. While he knew it was wrong to let her continue, he couldn't find the words to push her away. Even if he could, would he be able to vocalise them? After all, he had been working the last year to try and make Beth feel comfortable and steady around him. 

"That's what you said before you left the first time... I-I want to... I want to be as close to you as possible... I don't want to forget your smell, your touch, the feel of you holding me..." Beth said quietly. She knew that her words were sick. She knew that what she wanted was what some would call disgusting. 

Rick watched his daughter's face for a moment before seeing the desperation in her eyes. Since he had returned, his ability to say no to his daughter had gone down the drain. Maybe it was just because she was his little girl but he was not able to not give her what she wanted. If she wanted to be that close with him, he wasn't going to fight against her. He understood the moral repercussions of what he would allow but if it was what his baby girl wanted, he really had no choice but to comply. 

Beth kept close to him and connected their lips again. She ignored all thoughts that stood in her way. She wanted her father to make her feel special and wanted. If kissing and possibly going further was the only way she was ever going to feel that way, she wanted it.

Rick kissed her back, holding his beer a little too tightly as he used his free hand to run his fingers through her hair. She did look so much like her mother after all. It wasn't like he hadn't thought of Beth one too many times while getting himself off. However, he set his wants aside for Beth's happiness. Now she wanted him so he had no reason to feel guilt. After all, incest was just an invention by humans saying it wasn't okay to have sex with family members. 

Beth grabbed the beer from his hand and took a long drink from it herself before putting it on the table behind her. She kissed her father's mouth one more time, enjoying the fact that their breath tasted similar now. She readjusted herself before kissing down his jaw and nipping at the skin softly. She could feel the whiskers of his facial hair and smell the lingering of his long nights in the garage. "Th-this is what I have wanted since you left... I want to be needed, wanted..." She murmured softly into his ear before taking his earlobe between her teeth. 

Rick rubbed her back and let out a soft breath at the feeling her teeth against his sensitive flesh. He wanted her. It was wrong but he wanted her. He wanted to make her feel better than Jerry ever could. He almost wanted to make her need only him and no one else. To an extent, he had already achieved that. 

Beth sucked his flesh as she slowly moved so that she was sitting on his lap with her knees at his hips. She kissed his neck softly and lapped at the mark she had left there. No one would even suspect that Beth had been the one to brand him. They would all think Rick had gone for one of his flings with Unity or something. Despite his age, Rick was still very active sexually and never hid that from his family. 

The older man let her do whatever she wanted to him. It was the least he could do to make up for years of neglect. He let his hands wander down to the hooks of her bra and he unclasped the fabric in one expert move. He moved his hands up Beth's shirt, pushing the extra fabric away as he began touching her reasonably sized breasts. While he did worry that Beth would regret this, he wanted her to feel loved and cared for. Rick was really bad at speaking affectionately after all, so physically being able to show his emotions was something he could do. 

Beth couldn't help the small breathy moan that escaped her when her father touched her sensitive breasts. That was a place that was often neglected by Jerry, who didn't really believe in foreplay. She couldn't help herself as she arched up her chest for Rick to touch her a little more roughly. "Hmm, daddy..." She mumbled into his ear. The particular noun was rare for her to say but it caused her to feel the small pulse of pleasure down her spine as the words left her mouth. 

Rick worked her sensitive breasts with calloused hands that had seen their fair share of wear. He slowly began to buck his hips up slowly, letting her know that she was really doing a number on him. Rick was generally kind of hard to get going, but Beth's needy movements had already caused him to sport a semi-hard dick. The sound of desperation in her voice as she called him daddy was amazing. 

It wasn't much longer before Rick carefully pressed Beth into the couch, getting on top of her. He didn't do well with being on the bottom after all. He pulled off her shirt and bra, not minding the faded stretch marks on her thinned stomach from having carried two kids. He kissed her gently, moving from her lips, down her jaw, and to her collarbone. "Darling, you've taken such good care of yourself.." He mumbled into her skin as he took in his observation of her body. 

A small chuckle bubbled out of her and she shook her head, "My liver's complete shit." She said softly. Sure, she exercised and ate healthy when she could, but alcoholism wrecked her organs on a near daily basis. 

"You get that from me." Rick replied as he kissed down her chest to her nipples. He took one of the slightly stretched out nipples into his mouth and began rolling the sensitive flesh around with his tongue. He let his hands wander down and slowly press into her warmth that was still clad in her jeans. While that move was a bit bold, wasn't ever move Rick made bold and pushing boundaries?

"Mmm..." Beth moaned, squirmed a little with the sudden attention to her soaking wet core. She felt almost like a virgin again, being teased and played with. Her husband never teased her. He simply ended up getting himself off and leaving her to finish herself. Being touched so gingerly and with motive was so enlightening. 

Rick heard the small noise and grinned against her warm skin. He liked making her feel good. Beth was rarely relaxed, rarely smiling, rarely happy. Rick wanted to make his daughter feel good. He slowly pulled off of Beth's nipple and looked up at her. He took her lips again as he used his hands to unzip her pants and push them down a little. He let his kisses lead him down Beth's torso. 

Beth felt the blush on her face when Rick began kissing down her torso, pushing her pants down as he went. She closed her eyes and fell into the movements. At this point, she was trying to forget all about the pain of her worries and just melt in her father's arms. 

When Rick got to her covered warmth, he blew on the wet fabric softly, watching her hips twitch a little from the attention. She was soaking wet and looked so eager for any attention. He obliged, pulled down the thin layer of fabric that covered her entrance. She was well trimmed and as blonde there as she was everywhere else. 

Beth unintentionally widened her legs a little, exposing herself even more to her father. She was already painfully close to cumming, her body burning for more attention. 

Rick moved close to her radiating heat and slowly ran his tongue along her slightly swollen, glistening lips. 

"Mmm, aaahh, d-daddy...!" She let out, putting her hand on his head, entangling her fingers in his hair. She already felt so close, something she hadn't felt in years. The very small teasing she received from Rick caused her to twitch a little as her body screamed for relief. She was so close to orgasming and Rick's soft breaths against her made all of that nearly drive her mad. 

Rick, with no tact, took her swollen clit into his mouth and sucked, hearing her pleasure filled moans echo throughout the room. After a moment, he could tell by the grip on his hair that she was so close to cumming. He pressed two of his long, thin fingers into her and slowly began moving them in and out. 

"Nngh, d-daddy... Ahhh, I-I'm gonna cum, daddy...! I'm gonna cum because of you, daddy...!" Beth cried out, gripping his scalp roughly. 

Rick sucked with more vigour on her clit, making sure to curl his fingers upward toward her g-spot. He wanted the blonde under him to feel the best she could feel. He wanted to show her that some men could make her feel really good, something he could tell from how sensitive she was that Jerry didn't know how to do. 

Beth let out a shameless moan as her toes curled and her legs naturally wrapped around her father. She hadn't had an orgasm that intense in what she felt like was forever. She panted and spasmed under her father, her cheeks bright red and sweat causing curly strands of her blonde hair to stick to her face. 

Rick pulled away from her dripping cunt and admired her panting and looking at him. She looked almost blissful like she was so satisfied with what had just occurred. 

Despite how hard her heart pounded in her chest, Beth pushed herself up on her elbows and gave Rick a small, but very visible smile. "Hmm, that was so good..." She said, her voice soft. After a moment, she got into a fully sitting position, easing her father up as well. "Y-you made me feel so good... I wanna return the favour." She said, teasing Rick by running her fingers right above the waistband of his belted pants. 

Rick watched her with slightly unfocused blue eyes as she teased his body, causing his hard member to pulse against the fabric of his trousers. 

Beth took his mouth against her own again, not minding the tangy taste of her cunt on his lips. As she kissed him deeply, she worked her fingers to remove the unwanted fabric on her father. She wanted to be bare skin to skin which wasn't going to happen as long as Rick's pants were still on him. 

She pulled away from the kiss after she finished loosening the belt and started on pulling her father's shirt. She spotted scars from many intergalactic experiences that Rick had experienced. As she kissed down his body, she kissed each scar in the path. 

Unlike Beth, Rick didn't melt away so quickly. He was old, experienced, and not so used to such vanilla treatment. He liked being hit, teased, tortured... Rick was a pretty sick man, one of the sickest. For Beth, he was going to let her do whatever she wanted even if it wasn't fully what he enjoyed. 

Beth got to his waistband with her lips and she grinned against his skin. She could see the bulge her father's cock created through the khakis. It was extremely attractive to her, to the point where she could feel herself almost drooling for it. She swallowed hard and pulled his pants and boxers down to reveal the pulsing member standing at attention. 

Rick looked at her, trying to find any sign that she was feeling regret. He could easily beat himself off if Beth backed down. Despite his concerns, Beth looked up at him like he was a piece of chocolate that needed to be devoured. 

The blonde carefully took her father's big member into her hand. He was big, something Beth wasn't expecting. Rick was probably at least 8 inches, in contrast to Jerry's 5 inches, 1-centimetre penis. Alongside that, Beth couldn't get her fingers around Rick's length. He had a really thick girth, that which would have scared any virgin away immediately. Beth was no virgin though and if she were, to be frank, this wasn't her first 7-year break from Jerry either. She could handle Rick's big dick. In fact, just the thought of it inside of her made the blonde's insides tighten, pushing some of her lubrication out onto her thigh. 

She leaned forward just a little bit and carefully lapped at the tip, cleaning it of any pre-cum that was oozing out. She then sucked on the head softly, enveloping the glands with warmth.

Rick couldn't help himself as he let out a small gasp and a low gravelly moan. It was obvious that Beth had sucked a dick or two in the past and the attention to his member was something that Rick felt he needed at this point. Rarely did he feel like he /needed/ attention like he felt now. 

Beth felt accomplished at the sound that escaped her father's throat. She sucked his cock down, taking more length in at every bob. 

After a minute or two, Rick tugged on Beth's hair, "St-stop...!" He moaned. He felt like he was going to cum if she kept on in the pace she had set. 

Beth pulled herself away from his pulsing member with a pop and she looked at him. "Am I doing good, daddy...?" She asked with longing eyes. 

Rick nodded, "Y-yeah..." He huffed out, trying to keep himself from cumming after she pulled away from him. "I-I just... Didn't want to blow my load in your mouth." He said, still trying to control his breathing. 

"Than where do you want to blow it?" Beth asked with a small smirk on her face. 

Rick was caught off guard by the question. He felt his face heat up and he couldn't look at Beth as his dick twitched a little. 

Beth moved from being down in his lap to sitting on top of his lap. "What about... Here?" She asked as she moved her hips so her hot core would rub against him. 

Rick let his eyes fall on Beth's face again and he nodded. "Y-yeah, I wanna cum deep inside of you. I want to fill you up myself." He spoke, his voice barely higher than a whisper. 

Beth leaned in and kissed his lips again. After a moment or two, she pulled away and spoke, "I-I want you to fuck me so hard that I forget all about this fucked up life." 

Rick nodded at her words and let a grin pass his face, "I'm going to fuck you so hard that Jerry'll never be enough again." 

"He never was." Beth said softly as she grabbed his member and aligned herself so she could press her hips forward and feel him inside of her. 

Rick put his hand between them for a second before looking at Beth with a rather serious expression. "You want me to use a rubber?" He asked, signalling to his wallet. 

"No. I want to feel you and only you." Beth said, as she pulled his hand away and slowly pressed herself against his hard dick. It hurt a lot, but it was filling her up in a way no one ever could before. She felt fully filled and completely connected to her father for the first time. She pushed her hips up and then back down, enjoying his thick member pulling at her insides. "Hmm, daddy..." She moaned as she moved. "Daddy, f-fuck me deep..." She asked of him, not being able to pleasure herself very well with his large member by herself. She wanted him to be a power bottom for her, something Jerry sucked at doing. 

Rick nodded and obeyed. He pressed himself balls deep into her and then pulled out. He rammed into her roughly, listened to her gasp. She wanted more and more of him. She wanted everything her father could give. 

Rick pressed himself as deep as he could reach, slipping a hand between them to give her still swollen clit attention. 

Beth was gasping, the overstimulation causing her body to clinch Rick's dick tightly in desperation and longing. They had only been at it for a few minutes and Beth was already near another orgasm. "F-fuck me, daddy...! Hngh, cum deep inside of me!" She said as Rick pressed himself into her repeatedly as he rubbed her almost sore clit in rhythm to their movements. 

Rick was too in a fog to think about the fact that he really shouldn't cum inside of her. After all, Beth was his daughter. But, only a moment later Beth's muscles tightened around his member, threatening to milk him dry inside of her. She let out a loud moan which pushed him off of the edge. Before he could even think, his vision was white and he felt his seed spilling out into his daughter. 

After coming down from his orgasm, Rick let himself relax against Beth's body. He was still inside of her, panting and sweating. 

Beth let out a satisfied hum, grinning at her father on top of her. "I love you so much, dad." She said softly, her throat a little dry. 

"Love you too, sweety." Rick said, still out of breath.


End file.
